


Say 'Cheese.'

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its' school photo day at Hogwarts, but not for Harry. With no family, he has no-one who would want a photo of him. Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say 'Cheese.'

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Brits do school photos, or how they do them. The way I have described is how we do them in Australia. Apologies if this upsets anyone.

Harry sighed as he saw Parvati Patil get up to go and meet her sister Padma, who was waiting for he at the door. The two giggled and walked away hurriedly.

“Lucky, she gets out of Potions,” whispered Ron to Harry. Harry just nodded, bending his head back over his book. Snape was in a bad mood because of all the interruptions, and Harry didn't want to give him any extra excuse to take house points off Harry, or worse, earn a detention.

They managed to survive Potions without anything bad happening, and then went off to Tranfiguration. Parvati was back by then, and she gave a note to Professor Mcgonagall. “Mr Thomas, you may be excused.” Dean picked up his bag and quickly left.

He returned half way through the lesson, handing Professor Magonagall another note. “Miss Turpin, you may leave me your homework from last night, and then be excused.”

Lisa Turpin walked to the front of the class, handed a scroll to the professor then hurried out. 

Ron smoothed a hand over his hair. “I'm up next,” he grinned.

Harry half smiled and returned to concentrating on turning his turtle into a teapot. He didn't need a reminder that everyone was having a turn, except him.

It was school photo day at Hogwarts. The students had an individual photo, one with siblings then one with any school groups they were involved in. It wasn't compulsory, yet for Harry, it was just one more way he felt different from the others. A reminder that he had no-one who would want a photograph of him, to remember this time at Hogwarts.

The Dursley's had plenty of photos of Dudly around the house. Harry had to dust the blasted things at least twice a week when he was home. Harry used to have the photos taken at his primary school and bring them home, but inevitably, they all got sent back. In the end, Harry always found a way to be 'missing' when it came to the class photo, and never bothered with the individual photo.

Here at Hogwarts, it was as if nothing had changed from that. He was happy that Hagrid had taken a couple of photos of him, Ron and Hermione during their first year, and stuck it in the photo album alongside photos of his parents. He'd looked at that photo album a lot during that summer.

Last year, he'd been too annoyed with everyone thinking he was the heir of Slytherin to even be bothered about the stupid photos. He'd turned up for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team photo, but didn't buy one as he didn't know how to access his vault for more funds.

So here he was, third year, and for the first time, most of his class were primping for their photos. Seamus had tried to shave, while Lavendar had plucked her eyebrows magically. Even Ron had taken extra care today with his clothes and hair. Harry had seen Ginny wearing her hair loose, which looked nice. He was amazed at the colours in it when the light hit. The twins didn't worry too much about their hair or clothes, but had put on clean cloaks. 

Lisa Turpin returned just as the bell sounded for lunch. She handed Professor Mcgongall a note. “Mr Weasley, you're expected for your photos straight after lunch. I'll let Hagrid know,” she said, referring to the fact this class had Care of Magical Creatures after lunch.

“Thanks,” grinned Ron. He gathered his bag and followed Harry and Hermione out as they were heading to the Great Hall.

Fred and George sat near them. “Make sure you look pretty for the photos, Ronniekins,l” they teased.

“Shut it,” said Ron, shovelling food in his mouth.

“Careful, don't want to spill any, and get your clothes all dirty. You know Mum can spot a stain five feet away,” said Fred.

“Are you mental? We can do magic, I'll just Scourgify myself,” said Ron, inhaling a long spaghatti noodle and splashing pasta sauce over his shirt and face.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a smile and shook their heads. “Of all the days to be eating Spaghetti, Ronald, really,” sighed Hermione. She took out her wand and cleaned him up.

“Thanks, 'Mione,” said Ron, gratefully. He then ate some more.

“I'm just going to go and check my hair and shirt. I'll see you there,” said Ginny, getting up.

Harry thought she looked pretty, but after today, with all the girls checking their reflections and moaning over spots he couldn't see, and adjusting ribbons and such, he knew better than to say anything.

Hermione checked her watch. “Lunch is nearly over. Harry, we should head down to Hagrid's cabin. Wonder what he's got for us today?”

“I'll catch up with you guys later,” said Ron, waving as he went in the other direction.

Harry and Hermione started to walk down from the castle to Hagrid's. “All right, Harry?” asked Hermione.

He just grunted and nodded.

They were the first ones there, but soon the rest of Gryffindor and the Slytherins joined them. Hagrid had just started telling them about Flobberworms when George Weasley appeared.

“Scuse me, Hagrid but Harry Potter is required for photos. Professor Macgonagall has sent you a letter.” he handed it to Hagrid, who read it.

“All right then, 'Arry, off yeh go. Now, Flobberworms are...”

Harry picked up his bag and followed George. “But I'm not having any personal photos and I had the Gryffindor team ones yesterday.”

“Mum's orders, Harry. She wrote to Macgonagall at lunch time. Luckily Ginny wrote to her and reminded her, Mum thought it was next week,” chuckled George.

“I don't understand,” said Harry, as they made their way to the unused classroom that they were using. Fred, Ron and Ginny were in there already.

“Ah, here he is,” said the photographer, relieved. “Er, your other brother?” he questioned, looking at Harry's black hair.

“Our brother from a different mother,” said Fred, nonchalantly. Ginny giggled, making Harry smile.

“Very well, very well. Now, how about the twins at the back, then the two boys, then the pretty young girl in the front. Oh yes, your parents will like that. Now hold still and say-” 

“Ow, stop poking me George,” said Ron, lurching away and rubbing his ribs.

The photographer sighed. “Let's just try that again, shall we? On the count of three-one, two-”

“Let's all say 'Percy is a prat',” called out Fred, making the others laugh and move.

The photographer sighed. He had taken two useless photos. He walked over to them. “Please, I have a lot of students to get through today. It's after lunch and I still have the fourth to seventh years to go.”

“All right then,” said George, taking pity on the man. “Let's all say, 'Fizzing Whizbees.” On the count of three-one, two, three-”

“Fizzing Whizzbees,” they all said, teeth gleaming.

“I wasn't ready,” sighed the photographer. He shook his head.

“You know, this would make a really nice Christmas present for Mum and Dad,” said Ginny, turning around to face them all. She put her hands on her hips and glared. “So let's try and make it a nice photo.” She turned back and smiled sweetly.

“Great idea, Ginners,” said Fred. Ron murmured his agreement. Going in for a group present would be a great way to save some money.

“All righty, then,” said the photographer, glad there was someone who could sort this lot out. “Twins at the back, hands on the boys shoulders in front of you. Boys in the middle, place a hand on your sister's shoulder. Everyone smile!” CLICK.

“Just make sure it's only Ginny's shoulder you're touching, Potter,” teased George. Harry whipped his hand off Ginny's shoulder so fast, then turned to glare at the twins as they fell about laughing.

“Harry Potter! Merlin, it is you! A pleasure to meet you, Mr Potter,” stammered the photographer.

Harry and Ron shared a look, with Harry rolling his eyebrows and Ron nodding in sympathy.

“You know, Harry hasn't had many photos taken. I'm sure he has lots of fans he could send the photos to. Could you send him all the photos you've taken. Maybe he'll pick one of yours for his official portrait, that would be quite a coup, wouldn't it?” said Ginny, innocently.

“Ginny, what are you-” began Harry, staring at her in surprise. She nudged him and glared. He shut up.

“That's brilliant, Gin,” said George, under his breath.

“Oh of course, Mr Potter, anything for you,” simpered the photographer.

“Perhaps we could take one more group shot, then you can do one of just Harry,” said Ginny, smiling sweetly at the photographer.

“How about we put Harriekins in the middle,” suggested Fred. The Weasleys all moved around until they surrounded Harry.

“No, but I- it's okay, I just-” stuttered Harry.

“Hands on shoulders again,” smiled the photographer, already imagining the galleons he could make by being Harry Potter's 'official' photographer.

“Nah, we're Weasleys, we hug!” said George.

George and Fred put their arms around Ron and Ginny and did 'bunny' ears on Ron. Ron and Ginny put their arm around Harry's shoulders and posed nicely.

“Say Cheese!” said the photographer.

“Percy is a PRAT,” they all said, then cracked up laughing, just as the photographer clicked.

Harry laughed the hardest. This is what is was like to be part of a family.

 

When Harry received a parcel two weeks later, he had completely forgotten about the photos. He opened the parcel and the photos spilled out. As it happened, Hermione and Ron returned to the Gryffindor common room just then, and they saw what it was.

“Oy, Fred, George, Gin, over here,” beckoned Ron.

The other Weasleys came over to where Harry was sitting. Harry sheepishly picked up the pile of photos. “Er, the photos came. Wanna see?”

They each picked one up, laughing at the antics of their photo selves. Ron scowled. “I knew you'd do something,” he said, at the photo of the bunny ears.

“Oh look. This is the one,” said Ginny She held it up. Somehow, in all the madness of the photo shoot, the photographer had managed to capture the perfect moment where they were all smiling at the camera. It was the one with Harry in the middle.

Harry gently took it from Ginny. He looked at himself. He looked ...happy.

He looked up at the other Weasleys. They were smiling at him. His brothers, in all but blood. 'Brother from a different mother', one of the twins had said. He liked it.

He looked at Ginny. His sister? No, that didn't seem right, although he didn't know why. He's always thought of Hermione as a sister.

Ginny smiled at him. “It's perfect. Mum will love it. We'll make it a group gift, all right? Next Hogsmeade visit, we'll look for a nice frame.”

They all murmured their agreement, then Fred and George clapped him on the shoulder and wandered off to talk to Lee Jordan. Ginny smiled and left to go and talk to Colin Creevy. Hermione mentioned something about getting a start on her Transfiguration homework. Ron followed her, begging to see her notes.

Harry stared at the photos again. His smiling self winked back at him and nodded happily.

Yes, it was good to be a part of a family.


End file.
